Death Note Alternate Ending: Straying Follower
by Me1222
Summary: Written on the first anniversary of Death Note's climax.


Light was swiftly writing down Near's name. 'Nate' was already down. Seering pain blazed through his hand as a bullet tore past, spraying blood over the place and knocking the note from his watch. Light turned around, seeing Matsuda with gun primed.

"Matsuda! You asshole!" Light screamed "Why did you shoot at me? Shoot everyone else! Why would you shoot at me? Don't fuck with me!".

"Because" Matsuda growled, no longer able to hold back his tears "You're Kira. You led your own father to his death!".

"No!" Light shouted "My father was a great man and he got killed by the accomplice of Near over there. He got killed by the evil that opposed Kira!".

"It's all very well trying to preach now" Near said, fiddling with his hair "But you're done for".

Matsuda screamed and aimed his gun. The sounds of gunfire, screaming and a thud echoed through Yellow Box. Near dropped lifelessly on to his back, blood streaking his forehead. The shocked SPK members were about to spring into action but Matsuda shot thrice, first felling Stephen with a shot to the head, then Anthony with a hit to the chest and finally Halle with one to the throat.

"Matsuda! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Aizawa gaped, taking out his gun and pointing it at Matsuda.

He, Ide and Mogi all had their guns pointed at Matsuda now. He was surrounded. He began to sob.

"Don't fret, Matsuda" Light smirked, elated at how easy it had been to sway him to his side "You're never alone when you join Kira".

Aizawa, Ide and Mogi slowly turned their heads in horror as Light rose the scrap of the Death Note with their names scrawled on it in Light's blood.

"Gentlemen" Light bowed "It has been an honour working with you".

Aizawa grittedd his teeth in fury as Light couldn't help but start to laugh once more. Ide dropped dead, followed by Mogi and then finally Aizawa, meekly raising his gun at Light, succumbed to cardiac arrest and hit the floor.

"Light" Matsuda cried "We did it".

"I just hope..." Light feigned a melancholy demeanor "That father would be proud".

"He would, Light" Matsuda smiled, placing a hand on Light's shoulder "He would be very proud".

Light thought to himself what would have happened if he hadn't chosen his words so carefully. Matsuda had already shot him once, he'd have probably have done it again. He always was impulsive, reckless. He was a nice guy but... he was unstable.

"God" Mikami grinned "We did it".

"Yes" Light nodded "Yes we did, Mikami".

Matsuda's sad smile changed to an expression of horror as he felt his heart stop. He looked into Light's pityless eyes before falling down on to his back.

"Matsuda, you idiot" Light sighed, stepping over him and walking towards Near's corpse "Don't shoot at God".

He reached Near's corpse and looked down at it. It had fallen against those tasteless puppets, knocking them all over the place. Light grabbed Near's collar and pulled his dead face up to his own.

"Where's that attitude now, huh?" Light shouted into his deceased adversary's face, a manic grin forming "You thought you could slay a God, did you? L tried and he failed so what chance had you? You're trash!".

Light threw Near roughly back down on to the ground, making him flop like the ragdolls he may have had in his collection. Light picked up the notebook Near had so rudely took.

"That was a close call" he said, looking at its cover "But I was wise enough to keep my enemies closer than my friends".

Light then walked over to Aizawa. He looked down at him.

"Bastard. You suspected me right until the end" he scowled "If you thought I was Kira, you should have praised me. Sheer blasphemy".

Light pulled the other notebook from Aiziawa's personage.

"And there we have it" he grinned, holding out both books "Now I can get back to creating the perfect world".

"You look a mess" Ryuk told him "If you're going to be a God of the new world, you might want to clean yourself up a bit first".

"Yes, I've mixed with the peasants long enough" Light agreed "Let's go, Mikami".

He began to walk away. As he did so, he wavered between a smile and a frown. There was no need for any more innocent sacrifices. He recalled Matsuda's words... it was partly his fault that his father had died. But he shook those worthless feelings away as quickly as they had come. In order to honour all his sacrifices, he would now perfect the world. 


End file.
